


a triangle with two lines is just an angle, and you're the prettiest angel of all

by mewantcandy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Like super light, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Yearning, yearning wasnt a tag but it is now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewantcandy/pseuds/mewantcandy
Summary: or, misukazuomi fluff, because i'm deprived of content and gotta make my own damn food in this house.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Fushimi Omi/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	a triangle with two lines is just an angle, and you're the prettiest angel of all

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the start got kind of sad. ish. i don't know. i promise it's fluff. there's pining involved.

It’s been one month, two weeks, and four days since Misumi and Omi announced that they were dating. Kazunari knows this, not because he’s been counting, but because… well, maybe he’s been counting, but no one can prove that.

He’s happy for his friends, he really is. Misumi deserves someone who’s patient with him, someone who can take care of him and make him all the triangular onigiri he wants. And Omi deserves someone who’s kind to him, someone who’s bright and happy and makes him smile. They’re good for each other. Everyone can see that.

There’s just a sinking feeling in his stomach whenever he sees the two of them cuddling in the lounge, or when Misumi swings his legs while sitting on the counter and watching Omi cook. He feels like he’s seeing things he probably shouldn’t be seeing, like the little fang poke out past Misumi’s lips when he smiles, or the way Omi scratches at the faded scar on his chin when he laughs.

So maybe he’s in love with two of his best friends.

That’s fine. That’s definitely okay. That’s totally not something that makes him feel sick to his stomach with guilt whenever he sees them.

And maybe it’s because he’s hopelessly in the friendzone, or maybe it’s because they just spend so much time in his general vicinity, but Kazunari starts to notice things that make him feel better and worse at the same time.

Like the way Misumi has this really soft, really special smile that he only ever shows Omi, but has been directing at Kazunari for the past weeks. Or the way Omi’s been taking snapshots of him with his camera even though Misumi’s right there. Or the way the two of them whisper to each other as Kazunari walks into the room, and makes space between them both for him to settle into.

He’s not  _ blind;  _ if anything, Kazunari thinks he’s more observant than most, and he can tell by the worried glances that Misumi and Omi keep sending him that the false smiles and cheery voice he puts on aren’t fooling them. But pretending is, and has always been, easier than being true and letting everything fall apart in the process.

Kazunari feels like a homewrecker, even though he hasn’t done anything, except maybe entertain the thoughts of giving Misumi and-slash-or Omi a kiss on the cheek before waving those thoughts away. Still, rationality hasn’t ever helped with his spiralling thoughts, so Kazunari keeps his distance, and locks himself in his bedroom while Muku’s out.

The space grounds him, and the soft music playing through his earphones keeps the silence from getting too overbearing. He just needs a moment to himself, a moment to sort through his feelings and thoughts so he can go back to being bright and happy.

There’s a knock on his door, louder than the music humming through his ears, and Kazunari blinks, peering down from his loft bed at the door. There’s silence for a moment as Kazunari pulls the earphones away from his ears. And then another knock, and a familiar voice.

“Kazu? Are you inside?”

Kazunari’s mouth goes dry, and he can’t bring himself to say anything, instead staring intently at the door. There’s no answer, and Kazunari’s not sure if he prays for Misumi to leave, or if he wants him to come inside.

The doorknob twists, and the door pushes open, and it looks like Kazunari doesn’t have a choice in the matter.

Misumi peeks in, looking around until his eyes catch sight of Kazunari. “Kazu? Are you okay?” he asks worriedly. Omi trails inside after him, and Kazunari feels the double hit to his heart as he sits up and offers a reassuring smile.

“Yeah! I’m fine.”

Neither of them look convinced, and Omi closes the door behind him as he steps inside. “You’ve been looking stressed, Nari,” Omi says, and oh, if that isn’t an instant kill for Kazunari right now. Omi’s lips purse with worry, staring up at him.

“It’s just school stuff,” he says, even though the term’s just ended a week ago, and Banri has no doubt told the Autumn Troupe about how he’s totally free and not just ditching classes. Omi’s lips turn into a frown.

“Did we do something bad?” Misumi asks, looking at Kazunari with sad eyes, and Kazunari wonders just how much his poor heart can take before he shatters. He shakes his head quickly. “No! No, of course not,” he says quickly, because it’s true. The only one who’s done something bad is Kazunari himself.

“Kazu’s been avoiding us,” Misumi continues, fidgeting in place. Of course he’s noticed. Kazunari feels worse. “I haven’t been!” he protests, but everyone in the room knows it’s a lie. “I just-- I didn’t want to get in between the two of you and your relationship, y’know?”

The laugh Omi makes isn’t something he’s expecting. “Nari, that’s… Ah, we probably should have been more direct about it, huh?” Kazunari blinks as Omi comes closer, looking up to Kazunari with a gentle smile.

“Sumi, baby, come here. And let’s tell Nari what we think, okay?”

Misumi nods, expression smoothing out as he bounds over. Kazunari’s still as confused as ever. Misumi grins up at Kazunari. “Kazu likes us, right?” he asks, and Kazunari can feel something sinking down into his stomach.

“I-- I do like you guys--?” he stutters out, looking between the two of them, whose expressions have become less worried and more amused than anything. “Friend like? Or  _ like  _ like?” Misumi asks, like he’s a kid, and Kazunari’s blood runs cold at the realization that  _ they know he has a crush on them. _

“I-- w-well, maybe I have a crush on you both, but I wasn’t going to do anything, I swear, because that’d just make things really awkward, and I really like being friends with you both, and I’m really happy for you guys, so I didn’t want to ru--  _ mmph!” _

Kazunari’s abruptly cut off by Misumi’s giving him a quick peck on his lips. Kazunari’s entire face turns red.

“We like you too, silly!” he says, grinning brightly. “We want to be a triangle couple!”

Kazunari blinks once, then twice. His brain doesn’t quite catch up to what’s happening yet, and Omi laughs. “The three of us,” he clarifies. “Dating. If that’s okay with you.”

The three of--

_ Oh. _

Suddenly, Kazunari understands all the events leading up to this. The smiles, the spaces in between.

“... oh my God,” he mumbles, falling back onto his bed. He turns around and buries his face into his pillow.

“Nari?”

“You should have told me before I had a whole moral dilemma about it!” Kazunari complains. He can’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, hmu on twitter! link in profile. i think i'm cool.


End file.
